Nuit des Lemons 27 Juin
by Cara Delan
Summary: Voici ce que j'ai écris pour la Nuit des Lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 27 juin. Nuit anniversaire des trois ans. AmericaxCanada, Twincest, Yaoi, OS, lemon explicite... non sans blague, je ne sais pas comment j'ai écrit ça...


**Je vous présenta ma participation pour la nuit des lemons anniversaire (3 ans). Le thème tiré au sort était Le carnaval en France, les mots: Folie, Cadeau, Cavalier et cette fois il y eu un complication avec un avertissement imposé: le Twincest.**

**Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**J'avoue qu'en règle générale, les incestes ne sont pas ce que j'apprécie, à ma fois en tant qu'auteur, et en tant que lectrice. Cependant, j'avais tiré au sort ce thème moi-même et je voulez me lancer un petit défi...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Carnaval en France ; Folie, Cadeau, Cavalier ; Twincest_**

- Alfred, s'il te plait, reviens !

Canada essayait sans succès de calmer son voisin et frère jumeau qu'était Amercia. Ce dernier arpentait les rues bondées de Dunkerque criant comme un fou dans son costume de super-héros. Ils auraient été un autre jour, que Matthew aurait eu à aller chercher France pour faire sortir Alfred de prison. Bah oui, quand un type sautillant dans les rue dans en costume de superman, clamant qu'il va sauver et protéger le monde d'attaques éminentes de zombies, et qui vous dit le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il possède l'immunité diplomatique car il incarne la nation des États-Unis : la police n'a pas souvent d'autre action que d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique, donc il lui faut un témoin de moralité. Et puis comme Canada passe inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde, il est obligé de faire appel à une autre nation.

Il imaginait déjà Francis s'esclaffer devant America, prônant que l'éducation qu'il avait donné à Canada, bien qu'elle fut plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, avait eu une meilleure influence sur son petit Matthew que n'avait eu celle d'Angleterre sur l'Américain.

Enfin, Alfred avait offert le voyage à son frère pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci. Mais avec plus de trois mois d'avance, Matthew se doutait bien que son frère l'avait fait plus dans son propre intérêt qu'autre chose. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Du coup, ils étaient venus tous les deux avec Tony et Kumajiro, et bien entendu, Canada faisait tout pour ne pas perdre de vue son frère dans les rue de la ville.

- Détends-toi Matthew, c'est la fête alors amuse toi, lui lança son jumeau. Regarde Tony et Kumajiro, ils s'amusent aussi tous les deux. Tu es le seul à ne pas faire la fête.

Canada se tourna vers son ours et le vit s'amuser, main dans la main avec son ami extraterrestre en compagnie de toute une flopé d'enfant. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir souvent sans attirer l'attention alors cet endroit été parfait pour eux. Il se tourna alors vers son jumeau qui lui lançait un sourire éclatant et baissa les yeux avant de dire doucement.

- Alors ne part pas, je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

- Si ce n'est que ça, viens par là.

Alfred prit la main de son frère pour le ramener vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut tiré, Canada arriva collé au torse musclé de son frère dont le costume moulait parfaitement les formes de l'autoproclamé super-héro. Ils commencèrent donc une danse endiablée au milieu des autres caravaniers qui tenaient de hauts parapluies, laissant à l'ombre les deux frères. Bien sûr, c'était America qui menait la danse et donc, Canada n'avait pas le temps de souffler entre deux mouvements que son frère l'emmenait déjà sur le troisième. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce rythme insoutenable pour des être normaux, ce que n'était pas les deux nations, ils s'arrêtèrent et Canada tomba à bout de souffle contre son frère.

La chaleur du corps de l'Américain conforta son frère qui se blottit inconsciemment contre lui. Le creux de son épaule semblait fait pour qu'il puisse y poser sa tête et les bras protecteur d'Alfred le protégeaient de tous dangers qui pourraient un jour arriver. Et cette odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Canada ne pouvait y résister. À chaque fois qu'il la sentait, il était inexplicablement attiré par son jumeau, réveillant ses instincts primaires.

- Quand je te disais de t'amuser, ce n'était pas à cela que je pensais mais si tu y tiens, on peut arranger cela très vite.

Matthew lança à Alfred un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce que ce dernier lui disait.

-Ne joue pas l'innocent petit frère, c'est toi qui a ton érection collée contre ma jambe.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Alfred leva sa jambe afin d'appuyer contre la dite érection naissante du Canadien. Celui-ci se mit alors à rougir et se cacha dans l'épaule de son frère, ne sachant plus où se mettre, il avait un peu honte d'avoir une érection dans cet endroit.

Voyant le gêne de son frère chéri, America l'emmena vers un hôtel où il se dépêcha de prendre un chambre, il plus luxueuse qu'il leur restait et d'y emmener son petit canadien. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena au dernière étage où se trouvait la suite présidentiel de l'hôtel quatre étoile où ils avaient atterrit.

À peine la porte franchi, Alfred prit les lèvres de son jumeau en les embrassant, l'empêchant ainsi de dire quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il le portait, une jambe de chaque coté de ses hanches, vers le gigantesque lit qui s'imposait dans la chambre. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, semblant continuer la danse que les deux nations avaient commencée dans la rue. La fièvre ne tarda pas à envahir leurs deux corps. Alfred posa en douceur son frère sur le lit, restant au dessus et commençant à défaire petit à petit chaque bouton de la chemise de son partenaire pour dénuder son torse si étonnamment musclé pour un être ayant si peu de présence aux yeux de tous.

Quand ils furent obligés de séparer leurs bouches pour prendre une bouffée d'air, Alfred se dirigea vers le cou de son amant, y apposant bon nombre de baisés, y mêlant quelques suçons entre les clavicules et le cou de Matthew, coin qu'il savait sensible. Puis il se dirigea vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il suçota et massa de la langue, réveillant des sensations dans tous le corps du canadien.

- S-St-Stop... je t'en supplie…Arrête…

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux arrêter là.

- Non… Plus… plus bas…

Alfred regarda son jumeau. Lui qui était d'habitude si dérangé par le fait que deux frère couchent ensemble, venait de lui demander de raccourcir les préliminaires. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta rapidement de crainte que son amant ne vienne à changer d'idée.

America partit ainsi à la conquête du torse de Canada avec sa bouche pendant que ses mains, elles, s'occupaient de déboutonner le pantalon qu'il retira lentement, prenant le temps de caresser les cuisses de son amant et frôler le derrière de ses genoux en baissant le vêtement. Cela eu l'effet rechercher, le corps de Matthew frissonna et sa bouche laissa échapper quelques gémissements, mêlant plaisir et frustration.

Alfred fut fier de lui, et avec un sourire en coin il descendit vers la verge de son frère qui durcirait de plus en plus sous le caleçon qui l'enfermait. Pour faire languir un peu plus son amant, America commença par suçoter le membre par-dessus la prison que formait la pièce de tissus, et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat qui ne se fit pas attendre. Matthew eu le souffle coupé et essayait de supplier son frère d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. Son visage était rouge et il avait une respiration haletante. À cette vision, Alfred n'eu plus la force de s'amuser. Il retira rapidement le tissu qui barrait sa route, releva le bassin de son amant et le prit en bouche. La spontanéité de l'acte eu pour effet de faire basculer les hanches de Matthew qui s'enfonça encore plus dans la bouche de son frère.

Puis Alfred montra toute sa maitrise lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire du bien à son jumeau. Il se mit à le sucer comme Matthew n'avait jamais pu en rêver, faisant courir sa langue le long de la verge, faisant entrer et sortir celle-ci de sa bouche, l'embrassant… De sa main libre il sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir et en appliqua sur ses doigts. Il profita du plaisir qu'il donnait à son frère pour entrer un premier doigt dans l'anus de celui-ci, apaisant ainsi la douleur que cela pouvait donner. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le canadien était habituer à la présente, il commença à bouger son doigt et à chercher la prostate, tout en continuant de sucer la verge dressée. Matthew était partagé entre douleur et plaisir, mais il fut enveloppé de plaisir lorsque son frère trouva enfin sa prostate et commença à jouer avec. Peu de temps après, Alfred entra un second doigt, la douleur passa vite tant la plaisir que lui procurait son frère était grand. Sa langue continuait de lécher la verge pendant que ses lèvres l'enserraient, l'enfouissant toujours plus loin dans sa gorge.

- Stop… Je vais… Je vais venir…

Alfred ignora les alertes de son frère et continua, si bien que quelques mouvement plus tard, juste après que le troisième doigt se soit inséré et ait touché la prostate, Matthew éjacula dans la bouche de son amant qui avala difficilement le tout. Alfred leva les yeux vers son frère, continuant de jouer avec la prostate de celui-ci. Matthew ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussit à continuer même pendant qu'il se vidait dans sa gorge. Et à vrai dire, il ne cherchait pas plus que cela. Son esprit se faisait de plus en plus vide, emplit seulement de plaisir et de sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus…

- Alfred… plus… P-Please !

Celui-ci retira ses doigt de son frère, mit ses lèvres près de ses oreilles et luis murmura :

- Si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir le dire clairement, comment veux-tu que je devine tout seul ?

Le regard du canadien se fi désemparé.

- Tu sais ce que je veux !

- Non, il va falloir que tu me le dises clairement.

Alfred commençait à stimuler la verge tendu de son frère avec sa main, le masturbant avec une efficacité effrayante.

- S'il te plait… met-la…

- Mettre quoi et où ?

Matthew regarda son frère et le désir qu'il avait lui fit perdre toute contenance. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps et si son frère continuait de jouer avec lui, il allait s'évanouir. Il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens et choisit ses mots avec application pour que son frère ne le fasse pas languir plus longtemps

- Met ta grosse bite au fond de mon cul et baise-moi plus fort que tu ne l'a jamais fait !

Alfred ne l'avouerait jamais mais il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussit à sortir ces mots de la bouche du si timide Canada.

- C'est toi qui l'auras demandé !

Il enleva sa combinaison et remercia le ciel que celle-ci n'ait pas été plus serrée au niveau de l'entre-jambe où il n'aurait jamais tenu si longtemps. Une fois son costume de super-héros enlevé et sa verge dressée au garde à vous enfin libérée, il retourna Canada, le positionna à quatre pattes, écartant ses jambes pour avoir le meilleur angle de pénétration. Il couvrit son sexe de lubrifiant et entra d'un coup. Les deux amants eurent le souffle coupé. L'un car il n'avait pas mentit en commentant la taille du sexe de son frère qu'il sentit agrandir encore son anus avec une douce douleur. L'autre parce que même préparé, son partenaire était étroit et enserrait son sexe d'une manière divine.

- Tu m'as dit de te baiser comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, alors j'y vais. J'espère que tu ne regrette pas, parce que cette fois va être inoubliable.

Et il se mit à bouger, prenant des angles différents à chaque coup tout en essayant de percuter la prostate le plus souvent. La cadence était rapide et les coups profond. Aucun des deux jumeaux ne pouvait plus dire un mot, tant le plaisir les enivrait. Les coups avaient beau être brutaux, ils n'en étaient pas méchants, ils cherchaient le plaisir de l'autre et le trouvaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, Matthew annonça qu'il allait venir encore une seconde fois mais Alfred serra son érection pour l'en empêcher. Il voulait qu'ils viennent ensemble. Les coups se firent alors encore plus rapides, perdant définitivement Matthew dans les méandres du plaisir, le laissant avoir un orgasme sec. Puis enfin Alfred se sentit sur le point de venir, il lâcha donc l'érection et deux coups plus tard un nouvel orgasme réapparut et Matthew éjacula, resserrant son bassin si fort qu'Alfred se libéra le coup suivant, déversant son sperme dans l'entre de son jumeau.

Tout deux s'abattirent sur le lit, ils n'eurent même pas la force de se détacher maintenant, le sexe d'Alfred resta encore quelques minutes encastré dans l'anus de Matthew et le sommeil les prit sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendent compte.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jumeaux dormaient toujours dans la même position. Matthew enlacé par les bras de son frère, tenant toujours son sexe au font de lui. Alors qu'ils étaient endormis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volé et la voix de Francis se fit entendre.

- Où es-tu mon petit Matthew ? Papa t'a cherché partout pour te ramener ton ours alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper. En plus j'ai du me coltiner Iggy qui était avec Tony qui cherchait America…

Francis venait de trouver la chambre et se tut instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sale _frog, _dépêche-toi de les trouver qu'on puisse…

Angleterre venait d'assister à la même scène que son rival et aucun d'eux ne pipait mot. Se contentant de fermer les yeux des deux « mascottes » de leurs enfants. Ils fermèrent la porte, mirent les mascottes dans une autre pièce en leur disant de ne pas bouger et détalèrent en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Le bruit réveilla Matthew qui sentit quelque chose d'inconfortable au niveau de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de se position, il essaya de s'en délivrer mais son frère le tenait avec une force incroyable pour quelqu'un qui dormait. Il raffermit même sa prise à mesure que son amant essayait de s'en délivrer. Il abandonna la bataille et chercha quoi dire pour le réveiller. Il ne trouvait plus et été réveillé depuis vingt bonnes minutes, au court desquelles son inconfort se faisait de plus en plus présent quand il risqua enfin :

- Une attaque de zombie, Alfred, sauve moi !

L'alerte eu l'effet escompté, America se réveilla, mais il prit Canada dans ses bras et les assit l'un sur l'autre.

- Où ?!

- Idiot, il n'y a pas de zombie, c'était pour te réveiller ! Enlève-le plutôt de moi.

- Enlever quoi ?

- Ton pénis !

Alfred baissa les yeux et comprit enfin la position dans laquelle il se tenait. Il retira doucement son pénis de l'anus de son frère et s'excusa.

Matthew ne pouvait plus marcher et Alfred partit lui chercher de la glace pour apaiser sa douleur. Quand il entra dans la cuisine il vit Tony et Kumajiro.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là vous deux ?

- Francis et Arthur nous ont ramenés, lui annonça Tony. Mais ils se sont enfuit après vous avoir vu en train de dormir.

- Ils nous ont vus…

Alfred pouvait être idiot mais il comprit très vite sur ce coup.

- Ne dites surtout rien de cela à Matthew !

**Texte également sur LiveJournal pseudo Cara_Delan**


End file.
